


Energy

by thepastelforestprince



Series: October themed Kylux Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Hux, M/M, Makeouts, Witchcraft, incubus!Kylo, witch!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepastelforestprince/pseuds/thepastelforestprince
Summary: Hux has always had a hard time summoning, but when he tries summoning an incubus it actually works!....Great, now what does he do?





	

Hux was a very curious witch. He was not new to the practice, not at all, but all of his attempts of summoning things had gone awry. He had no idea why he chose an Incubus of all things, but here he was, sitting in a circle and mumbling words in latin, candles dripping wax onto the floor and lighting the dim room. He could feel an energy slowly making it's way into the circle, but he continued on, his eyes closed.

The energy grew stronger, and stronger yet, and Hux kept going until he had finally recited the incantation, and opened his eyes. A large adonis of a "man" stood in front of him, completely naked with a body that looked like the gods themselves had sculpted it, curly raven hair with two curled horns protruding, covered in constellations of moles, and a very tall frame.

Hux's face split into a pleased grin. He could summon things, he just had to try harder….but what was he to do with this incubus? He was asexual, after all.

"Why, hello there," purred the incubus, his intense eyes boring into an unaffected Hux.

"You can leave now," Hux said, oblivious to the Incubus's attempts at seduction. The incubus shot him a look of confusion.

"You summoned me, so you must want something from me~," he purred again, brushing a clawed hand down his chiseled chest, and Hux was still unaffected.

"No, this was more of a test than anything, so you're free to leave," Hux said, turning back to his book of shadows and paging through it.

The incubus's eye gave an annoyed twitch, and he offered a sharp-fanged smile to Hux, who wasn't paying attention.

"Look, mortal. I need energy. _Your_ energy on account of the fact that _you_ summoned me, but don't worry, it won't hurt a bit," The incubus said, frustration apparent at Hux.

"I doubt the only way you get your energy is through sexual acts, so there has to be something else I can give you," Hux muttered exasperatedly, and the incubus sighed, looked around as if trying to remember something.

"While that's true, I get the majority of my energy from sexual acts, but I can obviously see that's not going to happen. Fine, how about a kiss? And by the way, you can call me Kylo," Kylo muttered, studying Hux with interest. He had never been summoned by a mortal like this.

"Sure, put some clothes on," Hux quipped, and Kylo's eye twitched once again, but he snapped his fingers and jeans appeared. Good enough. He walked over to Hux, sat in front of him, taking off the glasses he wore and gripped his chin, Hux closing his eyes.

Kylo teasingly brushed his lips against Hux's, before pulling away softly, Hux going to follow him. He huffed a laugh, and Hux angrily told him to just get it over with. "Killjoy," Kylo huffed, before fully kissing Hux on the lips, exploring his mouth with his tongue, which was apparently forked as Hux found out. Interesting.

All of the candles blew out, and before he even realized it, he was in Kylo's lap, fisting his hair, his hand accidentally brushing past a horn. Kylo purred deeply in response, nipping at Hux's lip in reprimand. Kylo was pleasantly warm, the feeling of him like sitting a few feet away from a warm fireplace.

Kylo brushed his lips down Hux's neck, suckling into it and filling the pale canvas with his marks. Hux released a soft pleased sigh. Apparently he had no problem with this, so Kylo was going to try to get as much energy as he could. This mortal was very interesting, and Kylo admitted to himself he wouldn't mind being summoned by him again. Gingers were his type, anyway.

Kylo licked a broad stripe up Hux's neck, to his ear, and Hux shivered softly at the feeling of warm breath on his sensitive ears, Kylo nibbled and suckled at his earlobe, claws leaving not too deep scratches on his back, before he went in for another deep kiss on the lips again.

After they broke, and Kylo felt that the energy Hux had supplied was enough for the time being, he softly put Hux back onto the wood floors, grinning broadly at him.

"If you ever change your mind, feel free to summon me again~. I know you will, too, and I look forward to seeing you again," Kylo purred, and Hux looked a bit dazed, but rolled his eyes at Kylo's comment, even though his heart betrayed him. Kylo could feel it.

"Don't count on it. Like I said before, this was just a test," Hux lied, and Kylo chuckled. "Whatever you say, love." before disappearing. Hux laid down on his back, looking up at the ceiling, not even noticing that the candles had relit themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that might be a bit confused, Hux is an indifferent asexual, and he's fine with kissing, and mild touching, he just kind of doesn't really understand the appeal of sex, but he doesn't hate it. He def summons Kylo regularly afterwards though lmao. I hope you liked it!


End file.
